ride, ride my see saw - on the road to Willoughby - Storm warning
by ThreeMagpies
Summary: A Revolution fic: Charloe: Blackout AU - Bass and Charlie became lovers in New Vegas, after Bass saved Charlie's life in Pottsboro, she promised she would take him to Willoughby to talk to Miles and Rachael. Bass told Charlie that if that didn't work out he would go with her…In this story they have been on the road for about a week and are travelling through what used to be Kansas…


**Ride, ride my see saw - Adventures on the road to Willoughby - Storm warning…**

A Revolution fic: Charloe, Sebastian (Bass) Monroe/Charlotte (Charlie) Matheson; This is a follow on to another story of mine but can be read on its own with the following assumptions…Bass and Charlie are travelling together – they became lovers in New Vegas, and after Bass saved Charlie's life in Pottsboro, she promised she would take him to Willoughby to talk to Miles – and Rachael. Bass promised Charlie in return, that if that didn't work out, and Charlie wanted to leave, he would go with her…In this story they have been on the road for about a week and are travelling through what used to be Kansas…

Rating M

 **Author's note:**

Hi there and thanks so much for having a look at this, this story came about after I re-edited See saw (new version posted on Ao3), it is a stand alone Charloe story although it is set in the See saw universe …

I don't own any part of Revolution and am writing this purely for love of the show and its characters. There may be some lines of dialogue adapted from relevant episodes of the show.

 **Storm warning** …

They had been travelling for a week or so after Pottsboro and were heading west towards Texas through what used to be rolling Kansas wheatfields; the dusty road stretching in a straight line for miles in either direction… The wheat had gone wild, growing high and ragged and scattered patches of tall, green and golden sunflowers grew along the sides of the road, their heads bobbing like curious children as the wagon went rolling past…

As far as Bass could figure it was mid July and so far the weather had been perfect…but there were some clouds starting to boil on the horizon though that had him a little worried… 'Charlie?'

'Yeah?' she looked up from the pair of jeans she was patching… trying to make them last a little bit longer, although she seemed to be making more holes than she was fixing…

'Might be a storm coming…' he tipped his head to the horizon, 'we should maybe find some shelter…'

'There was that turn off a couple of miles back, Bass', Charlie bit her thread off, rolled the jeans up and carefully put the needle back in its case… 'I thought I saw a barn and maybe a house down there…'

He nodded…'ok…it's worth checking out, can't see anything else around here…' he clucked at the horses and turned them around…

…..

The sky was rapidly getting darker; greenish grey, muddy brown and gunmetal clouds edged in white and a silver that shivered against blue were boiling towards them at a frightening speed as Bass pushed the sweating horses faster – the white, two story gabled farm house and solid looking hay barn getting close now…

Charlie's hair was lifting into the air as they drove; it felt like invisible fingers were playing with it, pulling and tangling, spinning knots in the long strands…she gave up trying to keep it down and turned to Bass, shouting so he could hear above the wind…'That sky doesn't look good…'

'No…' his shirt was flapping, blowing in and out with the gusts… but he kept his eyes on the horses, holding the frightened animals steady mainly by force of will... They were in the enclosed yard of the farm now and luckily the gate was open… The sturdy stone walls of the barn rose high above them but he couldn't spare his attention… 'Charlie, can you see the barn doors?'

She looked, then pointed, yelling into the wind… 'Keep going straight ahead Bass, over there…'

He had a quick look, both of the big doors of the barn had fallen off their hinges, their remains lying on the ground in decaying piles, but the rest of the big building looked sturdy enough… and if it had lasted this long, chances were it would weather this storm too, he went back to managing the snorting, panicky horses, steering them towards the gap…

Once they got there he handed the reins to Charlie and jumped down, going to the horse's heads, running his hands down sweat covered necks and flanks, his voice soothing, gentling… Then he turned and led them into the barn, the wagon just making it through the gap in the doors, the wheels running haphazard over odd windblown piles of dried grasses and weeds, old bits of wood and wire…

Charlie looked behind her… the storm was almost on them, gusts of wind bowing trees and flinging bits and pieces of loose debris high into the air… then, once inside the big barn it was suddenly shadowy and cool… still… cavernous… the whistling and moaning of the wind outside muffled, with a sort of low, thundery rumble under everything…

Bass looked around, a few large, canvas covered mounds, farm machinery he guessed, were spaced at intervals around the huge space and up in the loft mezzanine he saw other mounds of farm bits and pieces… He led the shivering, snorting, horses to the centre of the big building, standing them next to the largest and heaviest of the mounds but the big animals were very nervous, still stamping and sweating… 'Charlie? Can you hold these guys for a minute, please?'

She pulled their packs from behind the bench and jumped down, coming round to join him, taking the reins and holding on hard, while Bass ran to the back of the wagon, reached in and pulled out a couple of their towels, hurrying back and quickly but gently covering the eyes and ears of the horses… and after a couple of snorts the two frightened animals calmed, standing almost quietly…

'Hey…magic man…' Charlie grinned up at him, relieved to be under shelter…

He smirked…'Horses and women…they just love me…' he patted the nearest warm, bay neck…

She shook her head and threw him his pack…'dick...'

He grinned back, catching the bag and slinging it over his shoulder, then froze… his finger going up to his mouth… 'sh…I thought I heard something…' his gun was suddenly in his other hand…

Charlie looked around, apart from she and Bass, and the horses; she couldn't see anything…Then the cavernous building rustled with movement and she caught glimpses of several pairs of wide reflective eyes, and sleek, black, grey and white streaked bodies, scattering into the shadows…'Cats, Bass, it's cats…'

He relaxed a little, putting his gun back in its holster…'At least its not snakes…'

Then the rumbling outside got louder… it sounded like the earth was being torn up outside…'shit…' he looked at her, his eyes a brilliant blue in the strange, shadowy light, the windows that ran around the top of the building letting in a hazy, yellow green glow… lightening flashes lighting up everything, leaving black so bright it shone behind them…

Their eyes turned as one to the open door…

Charlie felt her jaw drop…'Bass, is that…?'

He swallowed…'Yeah, it's a tornado, Charlie, and a fucking big one...'

'So what do we do?'

He turned to her, his face grim…'We hide and hope like hell that it's going the other way…'

She looked at the towering, whirling grey white funnel, the top of it wide and darker grey, the wind sweeping the clouds into an immense, impossible cone, the tip touching down in the fields behind the house… She really couldn't tell if it was being sucked up by the sky or if the earth was pulling the clouds down…

The bulk of it, almost above them, looked like it was moving slowly… ponderous…almost stationary? But there was a rising cloud of dust and dirty air where the tip touched ground and she could see it swirling, horribly fast…moving over the earth, dancing over the ground, clouds of debris flying up as it went… The noise was incredible… her ears were ringing with it, it was the loudest, most awful sound she had ever heard…

And then she saw the old woman, white hair flying, torn and tattered by the wind, shirt and dungarees flapping madly, standing on the steps of the house, hanging on with both hands to the wooden rail that led up to the wide verandah and looking so frail and small against the backdrop of the tornado that Charlie's heart caught in her mouth… 'Bass, that woman, she's going to get caught up in that…. that thing…'

He'd seen her, decided the same thing; 'Stay here, Charlie…', he gave her his pack and pressed a quick, hard kiss on her lips… then he ran out into the wind, leaving her at the open doors…

Charlie stood there, watching him run; fear for him closing her throat, the tornado seemed unreal, impossible, terrifyingly close…

As soon as Bass was in the open the wind hit him like a blow from an angry giant… and he ran, stumbled, almost fell, holding on to the ground as he headed towards the old lady at a lurching run… one hand up to stop flying things hitting his face, the other helping to keep him upright…

As he got closer to the house, the woman turned to him; she was small, shorter than Charlie, thin, wiry, hair flying in wind whipped strands, her watery, grey green eyes wide in a gaunt, time shrivelled face. Her hands gripped the wooden railing like a lifeline, her knuckles white, body pushed and pulled by the wind, her clothes flapping madly… Her voice was thin, hard to hear above the wind… '... saw your wagon, came to see who….then th…st…. came and….'

He reached her, holding on to the rail himself, the wind was shrieking and the funnel seemed almost on top of them….'Ma'am, is… there anyone else in the house?'

She shook her head… 'No… n… one…'

He took a quick look up… the funnel was closer, the tip almost at the gate…'I think you should come to the barn, with us…' he reached out a hand…'please…?'

She looked up at the sky, face almost as white as her hair… and nodded….'yes, yes…ok…'

He gathered her small body up against him, her arms around his neck, his arms under her back and knees, then he staggered a little as the wind caught them both, even though she was very light, almost nothing of her… She clung to him, her arms round his neck, smelling of lavender and mothballs…

He got them down the steps and started back towards the barn, the wind fighting him all the way, his legs dragging against the force of the gale… Then suddenly, the wind just stopped and he almost fell forwards, but he could see Charlie's face at the barn door, her eyes wide, panicked, looking behind and above him, her hands beckoning to him, urgent…

He didn't stop to look behind him, just moved faster… Then the wind just fucking picked him and the old lady up, lifting both of them up and into the air, and he was trying frantically to get purchase on nothing, his legs just flailing… then they were carried forwards a for a few endless, heart stopping yards towards the barn… and dropped again…

Bass hit the ground running, moving as fast and as hard as he could towards the barn, the noise behind him like a thousand helicopters, the old lady hugging closer to him than a limpet… And suddenly, they were tumbling inside the shelter of the barn, Bass trying desperately to keep his feet…

Charlie pulled at his arms to get him inside faster, her face white and strained, her eyes beyond panic…

He let the old woman slip gently down onto the ground where she stayed, gasping for breath, and leaned forward onto his knees, panting, trying to catch his breath… shit, that had been close, he'd felt the thing almost take them, almost…

Charlie tried to get her own breathing under control… She'd seen him, them, rise into the air like they weighed nothing, caught by the tornado coming up behind them… And she'd felt a fear like she'd never known before - he could have been taken from her, she could have lost him, just like that…

She looked outside…the tornado looked like it was moving away, tearing a wide, open, dusty pathway as it went on its way through the cornfields… the noise and the wind subsiding just a little around them… And then, in the space between one heartbeat and the next, it was just…gone… sucked up, disappearing back into the sky as though it had never been…

She swallowed the lump in her throat; that had been…terrifying… she held a water bottle out towards him… 'Bass?'

He let out a long breath, stood up and took a long swig out of the bottle, his eyes glinting bright and a relieved smile curving his mouth as he licked drops off his lips…'thanks…' he looked back…'that was close…'

She nodded…'way too close…'

The old woman was slowly getting to her feet and both Bass and Charlie leaned forward to give her a hand…

They all stood at the doorway and looked outside, the sky was clearing, clouds vanishing and the clear blue of a summer sky appearing as if by magic… but the railing, steps and the veranda roof on the corner of the house where the old lady had been standing were just…gone; splinters of old wood still falling like leaves to the ground…

Charlie turned to their rescuee; meeting a pair of keen, grey green eyes…

'I thought that my time was finally up and the Lord had come to take me home…' she turned to Bass… 'And then you showed up… Mister…?'

Bass held out a hand…'James King, ma'am…'

She took the hand…her eyes measuring him, 'Hannah Sewell, and thank you, Mister…King, its not that often these days that someone'll put themselves out like that for a stranger…'

He looked down…'We couldn't just leave you there, Hannah…not with that… thing coming at you…'

She smiled…'some would have though… and thought nothing of it…' she brushed herself down and pulled her hair back into a knot at the back of her neck, her hands brisk, business like…'

Charlie offered the woman a drink, using the cap of the bottle as a cup…'I'm Charlie, Charlie Porter, Hannah…' she caught Bass' eye, he nodded…Matheson was as well known in these parts as Monroe, better to avoid using it… 'Would you like some water?'

Hannah took it and drank, handing the cap back…'Thanks…' she peered out the door…'Looks like that twister didn't go anywhere near the kitchen, so how about I go and fix us something to eat…' she smiled… 'And those verandah steps needed fixing anyway, I'll get my grandsons onto it when they visit me next week, although they still haven't fixed my barn doors yet, lazy so and so's….' She headed for the door then turned back, 'there's some good hay at the back of the barn, and a yard for your horses next to my old mare….' She smiled 'and I'd be real happy to give you two a bed for the night if you'd like? As a change from your wagon?'

Charlie looked at Bass; and he was looking at her… a question in his eyes… She grinned and saw his face relax a little… They'd been travelling fast and light to put distance between them and New Vegas, not to mention Pottsboro and there hadn't been much time to relax or catch their breath…

It'd be really good to sleep in an actual bed too; she couldn't actually remember the last time she'd done that although one thing she did know for certain was that Bass Monroe had not been with her at the time… Charlie felt her cheeks warm up and her belly tighten as she thought of that little detail… and grinned as she saw the same realisation in Bass' eyes, his blue gaze lighting up and sending little, rocketing signals down her spine, diverting to her nipples before speeding to her pussy... damn, she couldn't wait to be in a bed with Bass…

He turned to Hannah, who had been watching the two of them, her eyes warm and twinkling, the smile getting wider…

Bass nodded…'I think we'd both like that very much, Hannah…'

Charlie nodded too…'thank you…'

Hannah smiled at both of them…'No, thank you… ' She turned to Bass…'Young man, that was very brave, coming for me like that? And although I am quite ready to go when I am finally called, I must admit that I'm thankful the Lord wasn't quite ready to take me yet…' She looked around the barn, where cats were starting to appear from the shadows, a couple of the bolder ones winding round her feet… 'After all, who'd take care of this little lot if I wasn't here?' she bent over to stroke them…'Get yourselves settled in then come on over… there's a door round the back leads straight into the kitchen…' She straightened up, 'I've got a pot of stew cooking over the fire, and there's plenty for the three of us… Oh, and if you'd be kind enough to draw some water from the well out the back, and bring it in, I'll heat some up for washing…' she smiled again and left, two of the cats following her…

Charlie looked at Bass; his eyes were already on her, something in their blue depths that caught at her heart…

He walked over to her, taking her into his arms, his eyes never leaving hers…'For a moment there I thought the Lord was ready to take me too, Charlie' he leaned his forehead against hers…'and all I could think about was that I wouldn't hold you again, that I'd be leaving you alone…'

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, her lips searching for his… and finding them she whispered…'I was thinking the same thing, Bass' she kissed him…'I was going to run in there after you, catch you, bring you back, I wasn't going to let you go without me…' and she kissed him again, long and deep, his lips warm, firm on hers, the feel of his scruff on her skin familiar now, his lips sweet, his tongue meeting hers…tasting her…

He was holding her so tight that she gasped and he loosened his grip enough so that they could see each other's eyes… 'Charlie…'

He was so serious that her breath caught in her throat…

'I want you to live…' his hands came up to frame her face….'so if anything happens to me' he choked off a harsh laugh…'and given that most of the population wants me dead that's not unlikely… promise me you won't do anything like that, I want you to live…' he held her eyes…'promise me…'

She took a long breath in…'I don't know that I can promise that, Bass…' she stared up at him…'not truthfully…' she ran her hand over his face, over the fine cheekbones, the scruff on his cheeks, his moustache, the chiselled lips, full from their kiss… 'What if we just promise to look out for each other?'

He sighed…'ok…' he kissed her again, hard and deep…'I guess I can live with that…'

She leaned against him…'so, are you ready to go see Hannah and her stew now?'

He chuckled…'I've never known anyone who could eat as much as you…' he ran his hands down her sides to her ass, squeezing the full, tight cheeks…'and still look as good as you do…'

She grinned… 'A good metabolism and lots of exercise…' she leaned further in, feeling his body welcoming her, his cock hardening against her belly… she laughed…'and lots of good sex...' she flexed her hips against him, her hands running up and down his chest, her eyes dancing... 'We've got a bed tonight, Bass, a real bed…'

He kissed her again, laughing against her lips…'then lets get going… I'll get the horses settled in…'

…

The kitchen was large and comfortable and the stew was perfect; chicken and vegetables, with dumplings and corn bread… Charlie had two helpings – although Bass had the same… Hannah had made an apple pie too which they lingered over, sitting out on the back porch with glasses of the local whiskey, watching the stars come out over the plains…

Hannah was good company, with lots of stories of life on the land, of her sons and grandsons, who lived on a nearby property, breeding horses and cows and raising crops… The local town, two day's travel by wagon away, was a good community, close knit, looking out for its own… although she also talked about the new soldiers, calling themselves Patriots, carrying round American flags and riding around as though they owned the place…

They all helped with the cleaning up after dinner, there was water for washing, clothes as well as themselves... Hannah also showed them a couple of wardrobes full of clothes that no one needed, telling them to take what they needed…

It was a good evening… and later, after they'd heated up buckets of hot water and made good use of the ground floor bath, Hannah showed them to their room. On the second floor, it was large and airy, with a big bay window that let in the starlight through lace curtains and a big, comfortable bed, with a clean and only slightly musty mattress, clean sheets and actual pillows…

Then she gave them a lamp, some towels for the morning and left them to it, promising bacon, eggs and biscuits for breakfast…

…

Charlie looked around the room, just breathing it in; it smelled of clean, wind dried linen and lavender… She'd found lavender bags under the pillows, in the dresser drawers and there were even lavender buds in the soap…

Bass laughed as he carefully placed his swords, sword belt, gun belt and knives on the table by the bed…'someone must have had a good lavender harvest this year…' he walked over to Charlie, who was looking out the window at the clear, star filled sky…

She leaned back against him and he slipped his arms round her waist, nuzzling her neck… 'It looks so calm and peaceful out there now, doesn't it, Bass?'

He kissed his way up the side of her neck towards her ear…'I must admit that I'm more interested in what's happening in here, Charlie…'

She chuckled… 'hmmm...' she turned her head so he could reach more of her…'This is the cleanest I've felt since you washed me in the river…'

He ran his hands down to the hem of her tank top; pulling it up…'You are fucking gorgeous clean or dirty, Charlotte…'

She lifted her arms so he could take it off over her head… 'So are you, Sebastian…'

He laughed, low in his throat…'I love it when you talk dirty…'

She turned in his arms, reaching to undo his shirt buttons, pressing in close…'Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian…'

He growled…'take your belt off, Charlotte…'

She held her hands up…'You do it…'

They fell on each other, bits of clothing, belts and boots landing on the floor beside the bed until finally they were naked, breathing hard and grinning like fools…

Charlie looked at the bed then up at Bass… she lifted an eyebrow 'do you think it'll squeak when we…you know?'

He laughed and picked her up, lowering her gently onto the mattress and stretching his long body next to her…'I think Hannah might be counting on it…'

'She's nice… I'm glad you rescued her…'

'So am I…' he leaned over her, running his fingers down her shoulder, then over her breast and belly, and further to cup her pussy…

Charlie stretched herself out, spreading her legs to give him more access… 'This bed is so soft, it feels like I'm lying on clouds…'

Bass leaned over to kiss her, his mouth soft and firm at the same time, his body warm and hard beside her…

It was a slow, deep kiss that Charlie felt ripple down to her toes, and she gasped into his mouth as his hand came back up, stroking over her skin to play with her breasts, teasing her nipples until they stood in hard little peaks… She felt so comfortable, so relaxed… 'I really love this bed, Bass, I want to take it with us…' her voice was dreamy…

Bass moved her legs wider apart, and rolled carefully over her so that he was between them, his cock, hard and aching for her rising in front of the honey coloured curls between her legs, her pink, glistening inner lips opening for him, the deeper pink of her clit just visible between them… She was breathing hard now, her eyes soft and expectant, shadowy blue in the starlit room… He slid his hands under her knees and lifted them gently over his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss her again…

Charlie felt the soft mattress underneath her give, her legs stretched out over his shoulders, her body as open to his as it possibly could be… 'mmm… that feels so good…'

He laughed…his hand moving his cock head through her wet folds, pushing himself in just a little way, then pulling out and stroking through her fleshy lips again, his fingers brushing her clit as he did… 'I've been dreaming of being with you in a bed like this, Charlotte…' and then he was suddenly all the way inside her, his hips driving his cock in deep, deep inside…

His heavy, velvet thickness stretched her out, filling her until she didn't think she could fill any more and she gasped as he pulled out and thrust back in again, her legs clenching around his shoulders, holding him in as far as he could go 'maybe we could…fit it in the wagon…?'

He gazed down at her, his eyes catching and holding the starlight until they were luminous blue…'I'll fit it anywhere you want, Charlie…' then he braced his hands beside her, his breath coming faster, his body slamming into hers, harder, but cushioned by the soft mattress all she felt was him, hard, fast, surrounding her… His lips on hers, his hard, muscular chest above her…

And then there were no more words, just them, moving in and out of each other, the world made up of sweat and heat, kisses and strong arms…soft and hard, her beautiful Bass, her beautiful beast, fucking her, coming with her…

Charlie felt herself rising…and then she came, and came…so hard and deep that it was as though she lost herself in sensation, in him, in this…then she felt him pull out, his seed spilling onto her belly in hot, liquid streams…

He slid down beside her, panting, like her, both of them gasping for breath as though they'd been running… or chasing a storm… and after a minute or so he laughed again…'Charlie, it won't fit on the wagon…' he leaned over to kiss her, his smile wicked…'so I guess we'll just have to make the most of it tonight…'

She grinned back at him…'ok…'

…..

AN: Thanks for reading – I hope you enjoyed this I think there is going to be another part to this, so keep a look out if you liked this one… cheers, Magpie


End file.
